Job's Indignation
by Vanilla Arcana
Summary: "The Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away." Leon struggles with his faith and purpose after losing everything he holds dear.


"_Naked came I out of my mother's womb, and naked shall I return thither. The Lord gave, and the Lord hath taken away; blessed be the name of the Lord."_

_Job 1:21_

Deep within the Romani countryside was the Church of St. Agnes, a modest house of worship that'd been around for ages. Kneeling before its altar in the chapel was a devout servant of the Most High God, embattled with fervent prayer. This wasn't the same man who visited the church a few years prior, heralding the end of the bloody Crusades. No, he was much younger and full of goodness then.

Leon Belmont was a feeble man whose body and spirit were wracked with overwhelming loss. In a span of one year he lost his noble title, the love of his life and his most trusted friend. After Walter's defeat, the former knight had nothing to return to. Rumors spread around Wallachia that he and Sara were involved in some kind of evil. Townspeople looked away from him and whispered as he walked by. They no longer hailed him as a hero. He was just another outcast.

"What more could you want from me, O Lord? What have I done to draw your ire?" rasped the blond man as he clasped his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut. "I have done nothing but serve you diligently and _this _is how you repay me?!"

He lifted his head and gnashed his teeth. The wooden crucifix and engraving of the Christ stared back at him with a sorrowful expression, as if lamenting his loss.

"Help me, I beg of you. Give me reason again. A purpose to continue on," Leon rose and approached the altar. His gloved fingertips smoothed over the gnarled and splintered woods of his savior's cross. The familiar scents of blood and decay perfumed his memories as he sank to the altar's base. "_Answer me, I beg you!_"

"Isn't it obvious? He cannot hear you," whispered someone behind him.

Leon lurched to his feet and slowly turned to look over his shoulder. The front doors to the church were thrown ajar and in their midst stood Mathias, the man who betrayed him and his God. The former knight straightened his posture and asked, "What is the purpose of your visit, demon?"

"Ah, such harsh words for an old friend! And to think I came _all _this way just to see how you fared," Mathias spoke with mock hurt as he took a step closer. He held his hand out to Leon and smiled. "I've come to offer you a position in my new world order _again._ Contrary to what you may believe I still love you, and this God has offended us both."

The mortal man shook his head and stood beside the altar. "_My God _has not forsaken me. My being alive is proof enough."

"What do you intend to do then? Fight me?" Mathias retorted and folded his arms across his chest. "Honestly, Leon, I don't know why you cling to these juvenile beliefs. They'll bring you nothing but further misfortune."

Realization struck the Belmont like a crack of lightning. His former ally's betrayal was unavoidable, so to combat the evil and injustice it would bring God empowered Leon. The knight was blessed with magic, strength and knowledge of things beyond human comprehension. His purpose was clear as he approached Mathias and uncoiled the whip at his belt. It burned through his gloves and thirsted for his new adversary's blood.

"I _will _fight you if that's what He intends. You haven't the right to declare war on the rest of humanity because you couldn't handle your own grief."

"That whip is useless against me! I've amassed so much power that _nothing _will stand in the way of my vengeance," Mathias roared and lifted his hand, hurling a molten sphere of fire towards Leon. "You will suffer the consequences for your naiveté, old friend!"

The Vampire Killer lashed forward with alarming speed and power, dashing the undead man's attack into ash. Leon lunged at the fiend and struck again, the whip snaring Mathias's outstretched hand and pulling him into the church.

"Argh! Damn it!" The vampire writhed as the church's barrier repelled him and silvery flames licked his clothes and pale skin.

But Leon did not release him or fight back. He walked up to Mathias and lifted him off the stone floor by the collar of his tunic. "I'm afraid _you _will be the one paying penance for _your _naiveté, and if I'm the man to deliver then so be it."

Mathias was thrown outside the church and into the comforting embrace of darkness. He staggered upright and spat blood, cursing the Belmont, "I gave you multiple chances to give up this fool's errand, Leon! Now not only you but your descendants will suffer as well! I'll see to it personally!"

Leon looked up as Mathias's body split into a colony of bats and fled into the night sky. Beneath his fingers the Vampire Killer trembled and twitched with righteous indignation. He could almost feel a heartbeat reverberate from the holy weapon. Holding it aloft, he turned back to the altar and bowed.

"When the time comes, Mathias, I'll be there, and I _will _put an end to your misery."

He pulled his dark cloak over his head and left the church with a heavy heart, still mourning lives lost and the woes that lay ahead of him. But he walked tall and proud, with a somber smile on his face; the Lord was with him and he would _always _prevail.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Lament of Innocence was one of the greatest games in the franchise. It revolutionized the series and shed new light on its murky origins. Needless to say, Leon is my favorite character. I enjoyed writing about him. This was for the Small Fandoms Flash Fic challenge on LJ. (The title comes from the actual Book of Job in the Bible; it's about a man that served God even though EVERYTHING was taken from him. Reminded me of Leon.)


End file.
